Harrington Steading
Harrington Steading was a Grayson steading, or feudal province. It was unique in that it was the first steading created for an off-worlder, as well as the first one to have a female Steadholder. History When Captain Honor Harrington of the Royal Manticoran Navy first arrived on the planet Grayson, most natives did not know what to make of this strange person from beyond the stars; for many of them, she represented concepts very different from the Grayson way of life. But after her foiling the assassination attempt on Protector Benjamin IX and even more after her defending the planet in the Second Battle of Yeltsin's Star, Grayson warmed up to her. For her services to the planet, the Protector made her Steadholder Harrington in 1903 PD, the first woman to hold a Steadholder's Key, as well as the first off-worlder since the days of the Reverend Austin Grayson. Howard Clinkscales acted as her regent, as Honor Harrington was often not on the planet due to her duties as an officer in the RMN. ( ) The Steading was located on the continent of Goshen, its capital being Harrington City, since all Steading capitals were named after the Steadholder. It soon began to attract the more open-minded among the Graysons, and also became the location of the first extraplanetary colony of Sphinxian treecats. ( , ) When Honor Harrington was presumed dead after her faked execution by Haven, Allison Chou Harrington took over some responsibilities and even chose to have another child in order to create a legitimate heir.This was not the only reason, but Protector Benjamin IX's suggestion was among the main reasons for the Harringtons to have another child at that point. ( ) After Honor's return, many of the former prisoners from Hades who chose not to enter GSN service stayed in the steading to start a new life. ( ) By 1921 PD, the local treecat population had grown to forty-two due to additional births and the arrival of two additional groups of treecat settlers. ( ) Insignia Like with all Steadholders, Harrington's main insignia was the Steadholder's Key, a symbolic key worn around the neck. ( ) Harrington's color was green and the coat of arms was a side-by-side representation of the western hemispheres of both Grayson and Sphinx (Harrington's homeworld), connected by a stylized key. ( ) The Harrington Sword, formerly the Burdette Sword, was a Grayson-style katana, given to Honor Harrington after she defeated (and killed) William Fitzclarence, Steadholder Burdette, in a duel. ( ) Economy Harrington Steading was the headquarters of Grayson Sky Domes, Ltd., a company which built crystoplast domes. Steadholder Harrington was a fifty percent shareholder. ( ) The Harrington Neurological Clinic and the Doctor Jennifer Chou Genetic Clinic were both located in the Steading. ( , ) The Harrington Space Facility, Grayson's newest space facility, was located more than ten kilometers from Harrington City. ( ) Geography and landmarks Harrington Steading was located on the continent Goshen. Famous sites and landmarks included: * Harrington House, the Governance center and steadholder’s residence * Harrington Cathedral, the main church of the Church of Humanity Unchained in Harrington City.Honor Harrington herself was not a member of the Church of Humanity Unchained. * James Candless Memorial Field, home field of the Harrington Treecats baseball team. * Bernard Yanakov Park References Category:Steadings of Grayson Category:Harrington Clan